The Godly Blog
by TheUnicornCorral
Summary: The purpose of this blog is for the gods to share how their days and lives are going, so campers at Camp-Half Blood can read and respond in order to keep up to date and in touch with their godly heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights are reserved to the god Rick Riordan.**

_Forward_

_The purpose of this blog is for the gods to share how their days and lives are going, so campers at Camp-Half Blood can read and respond in order to keep up to date and in touch with their godly heritage._

_Bloggers_

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

Ares

Athena

Hestia

Aphrodite

Apollo

Artemis

Demeter

Dionysus

Hephaestus

Hera

Hermes

Iris

Hypnos

Nike

Nemesis

Hebe

Tyche

Hecate

Persephone


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus says-

Today was great! Nice and stormy out, and I made it through the whole day blasting only four mortals! (They were asking for it! They dared mock my domain and sing that silly little child's song," Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." Seriously, show some respect!

Hades comments to Zeus-

Gee, thanks bro. Thanks to your, "stormy weather" the underworld was flooded! Literally, and not literally. So many car crashes, drowning, etc. Not to mention the four mortals you blasted, who by the way are very cheesed off. The river Styx even overflowed, because of all the puny mortals crushed dreams.

Demeter comments to Hades-

All those mortals should eat more cereal. They'd probably live longer, and cereal is a great source of fiber.

Persephone comments to Demeter-

Mom! Nobody cares about cereal! Give it a rest!

Demeter comments to Persephone-

I care.

Persephone comments to Demeter-

*Exaggerated sigh*

Hermes comments to Persephone-

Erm, ladies! Ladies! Break it up!

Ares comments to Hermes-

No man! Let them go for it! I was thinking the next major war could be, like, Mother Nature vs. Daughter Nature. . EPIC!

Persephone comments to Ares-

Shut up, Ares.

Demeter comments to Ares-

Shut up, Ares.

Hermes comments to Ares-

Shut up, Ares.

Zeus comments to Ares-

Shut up, Ares.

Hades comments to Ares-

Shut up, Ares.

Hera comments to Ares-

Ares, sweetie, it isn't very polite, or appropriate, to talk about your battle plans on the blog.

Ares comments to Persephone, Demeter, Hermes, Zeus, Hades, and Hera-

Ok, jeez, jeez, tough crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Silly reader! Percy Jackson is for Rick Riordan! (From Trix, ya know? Ugh, never mind.)**

Aphrodite says-

*Squeal* Oh my gods you'll never guess what happened! Never, ever, EVER!

Hephaestus comments on Aphrodite-

What is it?

Aphrodite says-

The new couple names just came in! Check it out!

Percy and Annabeth=Percabeth

Nico and Thalia= Thalico

Travis and Katie= Tratie

Clarisse and Chris= Chrisse

Hades comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT?

Demeter comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT?

Hermes comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT?

Poseidon comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT?

Zeus comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT?

Athena comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT?

Ares comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT?

Aphrodite says-

Oh but there's more! MUCH more! There are more couples; they just don't have couple names!

Connor and Miranda

Leo and Piper

Reyna and Jason

Frank and Hazel

Grover and Juniper

Hermes comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT!

Demeter comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT!

Hephaestus comments on Aphrodite-

WHAT!

Hermes says-

Both my sons fell for a child on Demeter! HOW? They'll be cursed to eat cereal for the rest of their lives!

Demeter comments on Hermes-

But cereal is amazing for you! I've told you a million times! I don't see how it's bad to eat lots of cereal . . .

Hermes says-

Ugh.

Demeter comments on Hermes-

DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME SASS MISTER!

Hermes comments on Demeter-

BRING IT ON GREENTHUMB!

Ares says-

OOOH! It's gettin' spicy! '_'

Demeter comments on Ares-

JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! AND YOU, HERMES! LET'S GET THIS STARTED! YOU, ME, 4 o'clock, OLYMPUS GARDENS!

Hermes says-

BRING IT!

Ares says-

I can't see why you guys are so aggravated about this! Whatever, though I won't complain. I just can't believe my daughter fell for that marshmallow, Chris!

Hermes comments on Ares-

MARSHMALLOW! Are you daring to call my son a MARSHMALLOW?

Ares comments on Hermes-

Yup. A weird wee thing of fake sugar and saturated fats.

Hermes comments on Ares-

That's it! You wanna fight? Olympus Gardens, 4 o'clock.

Ares comments on Hermes-

Gladly. See you there.

Athena says-

Look, YOU think YOU have it bad? My daughter's fallen for that moron Jackson! How does she expect to live a good life with him? She'll never get anywhere!

Poseidon comments on Athena-

Are you daring insult my son?

Athena says-

And I can see where that moron Jackson gets it from….

Poseidon comments on Athena-

You asked for it. Olympus Gardens. 4 o'clock.

Athena comments on Poseidon-

Ok then. I'm in the mood for some butt kicking. Athena always has a plan.

Poseidon comments on Athena-

We'll see about that.

Hades says-

Well my stupid son fell for that emo ex-Hunter of Artemis. How am I supposed to allow that!

Artemis comments on Hades-

She was a fine lieutenant and deserves happiness!

Zeus comments on Hades-

You better not dare harm my daughter.

Hades says-

You're right. I'd much rather take it out on you two saps. Olympus Gardens. 4 o'clock.

Zeus says-

You're on.

Artemis says-

I'm in too.

Aphrodite says-

Sorry to break up everyone's conversations, but it's 4 o'clock now.

Hermes says-

Let's do this.

Hermes, Demeter, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Artemis have left.

Aphrodite says-

You're welcome Ares.

Ares comments on Aphrodite-

You're the best, sweetheart. Wish me luck! Finally….an epic war!

Ares has left.

Hephaestus says-

That's it Aphrodite. I'm sick of you cheating on me. Olympus Gardens. Now. We need to talk.

Aphrodite comments on Hephaestus-

See you there.

Aphrodite and Hephaestus have left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Ok that's over with…enjoy the next chap!**

Apollo- Hello there, fellow gods! (and goddesses) After the fight in Olympic Gardens, I have bestowed myself to compose a haiku about the event…

_All joined Together_

_Supernatural powers_

_Apollo wins!_

Athena- You imbecile…proper haiku's have 5 syllables on the first line, 7 syllables on the next, and five on the last. Yours only has 5, 7, 4! Honestly, you call yourself the god of poetry?

Apollo- Fine…

_Apollo prevails!_

Athena- Oh gods…filled with hubris much?

Apollo- ?

Athena- You know, like your son Phaethon? Oh, just forget it. I give up.

Dionysus- Yup. It's hopeless. Want a pull of my bottle? Quite effective in ignoring him…

Athena- Oh please…like I would sink to your level!

Dionysus- Eh, suit yourself. You'll be back. They always are…

Dionysus has logged off

Zeus has logged on

Zeus- Hello there you losers….feeling tired after you lost last night?

Athena- *lightbulb*

Athena- Hey Zeus, you should check out Apollo's haiku he wrote before…

Zeus- Um…ok… *scrolling up*

Athena- Wait for it….

Zeus- THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! SINCE WHEN DID APOLLO WIN? I OBVIOUULSY SLAYED ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS PEOPLE!

Apollo- Um…..I would like to point out that gods can't die….

Zeus- BAH! A slight side effect! The point is, YOU DIDN'T WIN!

Apollo- Suit yourself…

Zeus- GAH! That's it… I'm coming over to sort you out personally!

Zeus has logged off

Apollo- Um….I think I'm going to go now…BYE!

Apollo has logged off

Athena- Victory is mine….


End file.
